Segunda ola de terror
by Exspectanti
Summary: Esta vez nuestro rey calabaza no abandonó la cuidad de Halloween, pero eso no le impide a nuestro infantes favoritos la oportunidad de hacer una de sus gamberradas.


Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que el supuesto Rey calabaza se disculpó con Santa Claus por haberle tenido cautivo en (el que según la opinión de algunos era el lugar más cómodo del mundo entero), la casa de Oogie Boogie donde el pobre Santa fue maltratado por el Hombre del Saco y sus inaguantables canciones de apuestas y muerte y previamente por esos tres insufribles chiquillos a los que él se había asegurado se remarcar en rojo en su lista de niños malos.

Un esqueleto vestido con una especie de siniestro frac estaba sentado en la fuente de la plaza de un pueblo, la Ciudad de Halloween, el esqueleto jugaba con el murciélago que adornaba su frac haciendo las veces de pajarita mientras removía un líquido verdoso que se hacía pasar por agua de la fuente. Estaba tan distraído con su supuesta pajarita que no se dio cuenta de la figura que se le acercaba.

-Bueno, bueno ¿pasando las horas muertas aquí, señor Skeleton?-dijo una áspera voz en tono de burla amable-.

-¡Oh, Doctor Finkelstein! ¿Qué le trae fuera de su laboratorio?-preguntó el esqueleto.

Un hombrecillo menudo de edad avanzaba descansaba sobre una silla de ruedas oxidada, llevaba puesta una bata blanca manchada de distintos colores, una cabeza voluminosa y unas gafas de goma negras que le cubrían sus ojillos, no tenía pelo, en su lugar había una especie de tapadera metálica con tornillos a la vista que hacía la función cráneo.

-Nada nada muchacho, solo me proveía bien para no tener que dejar nada a medias como hice aquella vez con esa chica.

-¿Se refiere a Sally?

-La misma, dejé su construcción unos momentos mientras me rascaba el lóbulo frontal y mira cómo ha salido… ¡Es toda una salvaje!-dijo el hombre mientras se frotaba el enorme cráneo-.

-No diga eso de Sally, ayudó mucho la última vez. Además gracias a ella la ciudad está algo más tranquila ahora.

-Si, si, supongo que sí. Pero recuerda muchacho, que Oogie no esté no quiere decir que vayas a vivir en una nube toda la vida, algún día te encontrarás con él o con algo peor.

-Vamos doctor, no diga tonterías. A partir de ahora todo irá como la seda.

-¿Eso crees hijo? Hasta yo sé que eso no será así. Dime, ¿de qué está hecho Oogie Boogie?

-Pues… esto… ¿de bichos y tela, no?

-Exactamente ¿Y quienes viven en una casa del árbol plagada de insectos y usan harapos viejos y sucios para cubrir los desconchones?

-¿Lock, Shock y Barrel? No les veo capaces, me prometieron que iban a empezar a comportarse.

-Ya, ya, cree lo que quieras Jack, pero que conste que te he avisado.

Acto siguiente el hombre puso si silla de ruedas en marcha y se dispuso a marcharse, Jack por su parte volvió la vista a la fuente.

-¡Ah, y una cosa más!-añadió mientras se iba alejando-.

-¿Qué es?

-Promete que vendrás a visitar a este viejo demente a su laboratorio.

-Jeje, ¡claro doctor! Delo por hecho-rió el esqueleto satisfecho-.

-Te estaré esperando-dijo él mientras su voz se perdía en la lejanía y los chirridos de la silla de ruedas dejaban de oírse-.

Jack se quedó pensativo mirando la fuente. _"¿Traer de vuelta a Oogie?"-_ pensó en tono gracioso-" _Ni siquiera esos tres se atreverían"_.

Fuera de la ciudad cerca de la entrada del bosque se podían oír gritos procedentes de la casa del árbol que colgaba lastimosamente de un troco retorcido, en una de sus habitaciones dos chicos discutían a voz en grito, uno de iba vestido de demonio tenía el pelo pelirrojo y una cara con la barbilla afilada, él era Lock. La otra chica iba vestida de brujilla con un peinado atroz y maquillaje corrido por la cara, ella era Shock.

-¡Ceporro! ¡Te he dicho cinco veces que no le pongas la cabeza ahí! ¿¡Es que quieres que nos tiremos el maldito año cosiendo o qué?!-gritaba desesperada la niña vestida de bruja-.

-¡Yo lo pongo donde quiero!-decía el otro chico vestido de diablo dando voces-.

-¡Donde lo quieres poner es en la nariz! ¡No le puedes poner el pie en la cabeza, animal! Si no cuando estornude parecerá que nos quiera dar una patada…-aclaró la niña escéptica-.

-¡¿Y dónde está Barrel con los bichos?!-se quejó el muchacho-.

-Ya vendrá. ¡Barreeeeeeeel!-llamó la otra-.

Un chico de la misma edad que los otros dos, de aproximadamente 11 años entró en la sala donde estaban los demás. Era una sala de madera, con las paredes cubiertas de patrones de costura de papel y agujas clavadas, era húmeda y oscura, iluminada solamente por varias velas a medio deshacerse, tenía goteras y no es que oliera muy bien que digamos. El chico vestido con su disfraz de esqueleto y su peculiar pelo verde entró en la sala con dos sacos que emitían silbidos y no paraban de moverse, él era Barrel.

-¿Se puede saber qué queréis?-dijo el chico vestido de esqueleto con una sonrisa burlona-.

-Como si no lo supieras¾le cortó su compañera¾dile a este anormal que deje de fastidiar y empiece a trabajar en Oogie ya.

-Pero si ya casi está mujer-añadió el chico pelirrojo-solo le falta el relleno, por el resto es clavado al antiguo Oogie.

-¿Lo has traído?-le preguntó la chica al chico peliverde-.

-Claro-añadió el joven que aun tricotaba-¿para qué son las bolsas entonces, burra?-.

-¡Calla!-chilló irritada-.

-¡Oblígame!-se burló el otro-.

Después de cinco minutos de insultos y odio desenfrenado ambos se calmaron.

-¿Empezamos ya?-comentó el chico peliverde algo abstraído-.

-Por supuesto-dijeron al unísono los otros dos muchachos-.

Los tres chicos extendieron el trabajo que habían estado haciendo esa tarde, se trataba de un acolchado grotesco verde hueco con forma casi humana, una barriga muy grande y una piernecitas cortas hacían que el diseño casi diera risa, cosa que por supuesto no sería así.

Una vez extendido colocaron el primer saco encima de lo que parecía la boca de la criatura y lo abrieron, puñados de insectos de todo tipo caían sobre el tejido y se introducían dentro de él, un humo negro empezó a salir de la boca y los ojos de aquel personaje mientras las velas de la habitación hacían ademanes de apagarse.

Después de vaciar los dos sacos obtuvieron lo que tanto quisieron.

-Al fin… al fin está aquí-dijo Lock con un hilillo de voz-.

-¡Ha vuelto!-exclamó en un tono malévolo Shock-.

-Verás que cara pone Jack-añadió Barrel mientras observaba la obra-.

-¡Siiiiiiii señor!-gritó la criatura en forma de saco-¡Oogie Boogie está en la ciudad!

El Hombre del Saco había vuelto.


End file.
